How Taiwan and VIetnam Became Friends
by thenotsoepicalisaur
Summary: It's my first story in a while...Its also Human A/U. I hope it's good enough..


_It's just a story I made.._

* * *

The 12 year old Lien sat alone at the lunch table. She was used to this. Ever since the 1st grade, she'd been bullied a lot. Mostly because of her looks. Lien didn't look that bad; it was only the children who thought that she looked like "an old lady.' She'd been pushed, beaten up, and called mean names. At first, she cried herself to sleep every night, but eventually, she just got used to it. She had friends before, but the mean kids convinced them to leave her. Even Michelle, the girl who'd promised to stay with her "forever," left her.

However, since 7th grade started, the bullying had escalated. People now called her, "Fat," "Ugly," you name it. Six years ago, it was the words, "Stupid," "dummy," whatever it is. Now, it was just the time when kids started worrying about their looks more. At her school, it was a time when cliques developed, the judging by looks started, and kids knew more words, using them in rather unattractive ways. Whoever didn't bully her were bystanders, just watching in the shadows while Lien was mistreated by the girls at the top of the school social scale.

Suddenly. Lien heard someone sit next to her. The cafeteria went quiet. People were watching. The girl next to her was dressed in a pink _qipao _and a white skirt. She had big, dark brown eyes and brown long hair. The girl smiled and greeted, "Hi! I'm Mei! What's your name?" Lien knew that this girl was obviously a new student. Usually, most of the new students did this. About 2 days later, they would stop talking to Lien, and whisper when she passed by.

"...I'm Lien.." she quietly replied. "That's a nice name!" Mei complimented, beaming. Then she frowned and looked around. "Why are you sitting alone? And WHY IS THE CAFETERIA SO QUIET?" Mei asked in a loud voice. People began whispering. "Well, these sure are some shy people." Mei said as she shrugged. "Don't you agree?" Lien was slightly startled by Mei's question. Usually, the new student would just fall silent as the people whispered. 'She must be different.' she thought.

"Um..Yes.." Lien replied hesitantly. Just then, the bell rang. "Well, I saw you in my class, so let's go!" Mei said, and grabbed Lien's hand. Just then, two of the most meanest girls in the school, Natalia and Elizaveta, grabbed them, "We'll see you guys after school." Natalia hissed. "And we'll beat you up, too." Elizaveta whispered, holding her signature frying pan. They went away. "Oh gosh.." Lien muttered. Mei shrugged again. "Just ignore them." "Okay.." she replied

~:~

After school, Lien grabbed Mei's hand. "We have to go." Lien uttered. "Why?" Mei asked. Lien said nothing and just tugged on her hand. "Okay, fine." Mei muttered. Natalia and Elizaveta then opened the door. "Where are they?" Elizaveta asked, irritated. Natalia looked around and saw the pair. "Over there!" "We have to run!" Lien shouted. She took Mei and ran as fast as she could. (which was really fast from 5 years of running from bullies) There was a big bush that they saw, so they lunged inside of it. Luckily, the bush inside was hollowed. "Where are they?" Elizaveta asked. "I don't know.." Natalia answered.

Their voices grew closer and closer. Lien and Mei held their breath. Then Natalia said, "Oh well." She and Elizaveta walked away. "Phew!" Mei sighed with relief. She asked Lien, "Why are people so mean to you?" She sighed, "Well.. It's a long story.. Let's just say I'm different." Mei stared intently at her. Then she smiled and said, "I'm different, too." She took off a bracelet on her left wrist and put it on Lien's. Mei showed her her right wrist. There was a matching bracelet. "We'll be friends forever!" Mei exclaimed. Lien smiled and said, "Yes, we will."

*Time pass*

It had been ten years since that day. They were both now 22, and still kept contact with each other. The two even lived close by each other. It was a week after their college graduation. Lien looked at the bracelet on her wrist that was given to her a decade ago. She had worn it every day ever since it was given to her from Mei. Lien was glad that she had made a true friend. She didn't think she'd make it this far without Mei. There was a knock on the door, and Lien opened it. There stood Mei, smiling. "Come on, Lien! Let's go to the park to take a walk, and then let's go to the mall!" Lien smiled back at her and let her best friend lead her.

* * *

I tried my best.. Also, I'm sorry for making Belarus and Hungary the bullies.. I was desperate, and didn't want to make any OC's.


End file.
